


Lynn's Writing Nook

by LynnFB



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Artist Reader, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, reader has a sibling, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnFB/pseuds/LynnFB
Summary: A little nook for all my drabbles.I have wanted to post something on here for a while, but I haven't posted any work on the internet ever. So, I wanted to get some feedback over the stories I've thought up before deciding to commit to a full story. Every post I put in this work are usually the beginnings of stories. If enough people reply positively to one of them, I might end up continuing it. c:Most if not all of these would be Sans X Reader. As all the posts start up at the beginning of the story, you won't be seeing any actual romantic stuff, sorry.Anyways, hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Name : Reality Re-Imagined
> 
> Chapter Name : The Change
> 
> Story Summary : You never thought you were someone special, just someone in the crowd of millions living their own lives. Sure, you are a decently known artist and have a talented sister who goes to a university, but in comparison to others you don't think yourself that special. You go through life like any regular person, doing what needs to be done to survive.
> 
> Then one day, the world you live in is turned upside down when the characters from your favorite game become real. The whole world, fearing what could happen if the monsters found out that their life had been played in a video game, completely destroyed any evidence pertaining to Undertale. The whole of humanity has decided to keep any information of Undertale a secret from Monsterkind.
> 
> It wouldn't affect you too much if you didn't live so close to where 'Mount Ebott' was located. Now, with your growing relationships with the monsters, you find it harder and harder to keep what you know a secret.
> 
> It is only a matter of time before something happens and you slip up. Will your friendship be destroyed from what you are hiding or will you find something more from it? Only time will tell.

The light of the midday sun shown through the large family room, shining down upon the two people inhabiting it. They were sitting on a large couch, slightly faded from age, as they watched some television. There, on the screen, a paranormal lock-down episode aired, where the team seemed to be locked down in an asylum for three whole nights. Right now, it seemed that they were communicating to a ghost through the spirit box, and it didn't seem friendly.

 

"Ooooh no..."

 

"Oooooh yes~"

 

You laugh, putting your hand over your face as you sat next to your sister. This was common for the two of you, to hang out and mess around. You have to admit, Ember had one hell of a Mettaton impersonation.

 

It was a Saturday, a nice one at that, and you two had found the time to just hang out. It was getting harder and harder to have times like these when the classes for the University were about to start soon, so you had decided to cherish every moment you could have left with her. It won't be too long before Ember has to go back to the university, and then you will be left all alone.

 

Shaking your head to get rid of the encroaching thoughts, you slump in the large green sofa, slowly regaining your composure.

 

"Dear god Ember, and you say I am the nerd."

 

"Oh yeah, and who is the one who makes the Majority of Undertale references on a daily basis?" Your sister countered, causing you to break out into maniacal giggles. You both are fans of Undertale, and even though Ember was the one who showed you the game, the both of you knew who was the more hardcore fan of the game. That being you, of course.

 

"Hehehe~ Touche sister, touche~" You grin, giving her a lazy look as the two of you go into a comfortable silence again. Your sister looks back to the episode as you merely pay half attention to it. You have already seen it before anyways. Instead, you feel your eyes wandering the room, taking in its contents.

 

The Living Room was large, too large for just two people, but that was expected when you live in a house built for four or five people. There adjacent to the couch was a love seat of a matching color. Ahead of you was a nice glass and mahogany coffee table, which supported several papers that contained artwork as well as some empty cups and the remote for the TV. The TV stood above the fireplace, it’s interior cleaned out of soot and ash for a while now. To the left of the TV held the gaming rack with all your CDs and consoles like your Xbox One X and your PS4. On the walls held different pieces of both your artworks as well as some family photos.

Who would've thought the two of you could afford a place like this?

 

Honestly, you could barely believe how lucky the two of you had gotten. You both had always been artistic people, known for your drawing, painting, animating, and writing. While you could say your sister had some real talent, you thought drawing for you would simply stay a hobby and wouldn't really get you anywhere.

 

Then, you had started a little webcomic. It was just supposed to be a little project to see if you could make a legitimate story in a comic format, and you didn't expect it to really be noticed. So you were surely surprised when you had checked it the next day your first two pages had gotten almost a thousand likes overnight.

 

You smile shyly at the thought, thinking of all your characters and comics since then. You had went far from what the little interactive webcomic. Now you had a few others, like the Norrathian webcomic and your Eldest and Ruby Animation you haven't even finished yet. With them all put together, you have found yourself with a fan-base a lot larger than you were expecting. With their support in donations and the ads that you have sponsored, You get enough money to support yourself.

 

With that combined with the commissions and adoptables your sister makes, the two of you are able to afford a place like this... if not barely.

 

There had been more than just you and your sister here. A couple had chosen to put this place for tenement after their friends had left them for another state. Once the two of you moved in though, it wasn't long before they ditched the place, probably looking for a smaller, more private place to start a family. Thank the lord the two of you had been able to support this large house by then. It would, however, be nice if there were others to help with the cost of this house.

 

The two of you had agreed to put an ad out there in hopes of getting a possible future tenant or two, but no-one has replied to it unfortunately. Most people who could be possible tenants are getting ready to leave for the university right now or have long found a place up for tenement, you guess.

 

"_____!"

 

"Huh, what?" You jump, looking to your sister with a sheepish expression. Her wavy brown hair shifted slightly as she turned to look at you, her blue eyes glittering as she gave you an amused expression. Oh dear, you got lost in your thoughts again.

 

Ember chuckled, shaking her head before continuing, "I said I was going to make us some dinner. What do you want?"

 

"Oh..." You reply, forcing the embarrassment away to give her a shy smile. How nice of her to make you something for dinner, "I'll have some mac-n-cheese... please?"

 

"Of course, why am I not surprised?" Ember replied, ruffling your dark hair before getting up and leaving the room. "I’ll get too that then."

 

Once you could only hear the clatter of pots and pans from the kitchen, your attention went back to the TV. Oh, it looks like Paranormal lockdown is over now. Looking onto the channel interface, you check what other shows will be airing next.

 

Oh God, Ghost Asylum is up next. Quickly, you choose a different channel, any channel to get away from the show before it begins. The show wasn't exactly terrible, but you sure didn't like how they tried to trap the ghosts like they were some prey rather than the supposed dead human spirits that they're supposed to be.

 

When you flick onto a random channel, a person who looked to be a reporter appeared on the screen. They looked to be on a rock outcropping overlooking the valley below and looked pale as if they had seen a ghost (heh) or something. Their expression portrayed a person in shock and disbelief, as if they couldn't believe what was happening. They also looked utterly conflicted, as if they were at war with themselves.

 

_ " A world-changing event has occurred today at ______ Mountain, or as some others you will soon see have called it, Mount Ebott." _

 

If you hadn't been paying too much attention then, you sure as hell were now. Wasn't ______ Mountain nearby you? Did they seriously just call it Mount Ebott? Well okay then, now you were really confused.

 

_ "Today, early this very morning, monsters, an actual race that had only been thought of as a work of fiction, had resurfaced from under the mountain after thousands of years of imprisonment." _

 

…

 

Your mind went completely blank as the cameras shifted, showing the other side that it had been hiding so far. Waves of military personnel as well as reporters could be seen running to and fro. It was utter chaos.

 

Even with all the chaos, one form could be seen coming closer to the camera, one that was unmistakable to you. The reporter looked up in complete awe as the crowd parted way for the great goat monster, clad in his signature cape, armor, and crown.

 

_ "H-here we have king Asgore, King of the Monsters. Y-your majesty, could you say a few words for those watching right now?" _

 

_ "Of course. Greetings humans, I am Asgore, king of all monsters." _ Asgore spoke, his low voice surprisingly a mixture of softness and regality that seemed to fit him so well,  _ " I know our reappearance has surprised you, as knowledge of our existence seems to have faded away from memory over time." _

 

_ "However," _ he continued, looking at the camera with one of the most tired yet kind smiles you've ever seen,  _ "there's no need to fear. We do not wish to bring harm to humanity. In fact, we instead wish to seek peace between our two races." _

 

_ "Our Kind has been trapped underground for centuries, locked away from ever seeing the sun, sky, moon, and stars. All we wish for now is to integrate into this society of yours, to live under the sky like every single one of you have your whole lives." _

 

_ "Please, for the future of both humans and monsters, I ask every human out there to give us a chance, to at least consider a future where we can live together in peace." _

 

The TV went on, but you were no longer listening anymore. This... this must be a prank. There is no way this is happening. Your favorite game characters are most certainly not real people now. Monsters and Undertale don't exist.

 

Right?

 

Maybe they had made a movie or something based on the game, and you somehow never heard about it. Yeah, that must be it. How the hell you didn't hear about it though, you had no idea. Looking up the channel you were on , however, destroyed that idea quickly. It was CNN, a legit news channel who was showing this!

 

…

 

You numbly move to a different news channel, then another, and another.

 

_ "Monsters are coming out of-" _

 

**Click.**

 

_ "The biggest event of the century!" _

 

**Click.**

 

_ "The internet has exploded from the news-" _

 

**Click.**

 

_ "It is unsure how this will affect-" _

 

**Click.**

 

_ "NYEH HEH HEH! AN EXCELLENT QUESTION REPORTER HUMAN!" _

 

**Click.**

 

_ "TobyFox had made no comment on-" _

 

**Click.**

 

_ "The Government is trying its best to get a hold on the situation." _

 

…

 

"God dammit." is all you say as the remote slips from your shaking hands. EVERY news station shows the same thing. There is no way someone would prank not just one, but ALL of them.

 

Monsters were actually... real?

 

"Holy crap..."

 

You sit up from your couch, no longer feeling it's comfort that it used to give you. You have no idea how to feel about all this. You need to take a breather.

 

Standing up, you walk out of the Living room, passing the bar area and into the Dining room. You walk past the large table for eight and look out the giant glass doors and into the backyard.

 

"_____?" Your gaze goes to your sister, who was putting your mac-n-cheese in two bowls, one for you and one for her you guessed. She looked confused and concerned as she continued, "You okay?"

 

Oh, was it that obvious? You gave her a small smile of reassurance, but it felt more for yourself than anything else. "Yeah, I'm good."

 

You sigh, looking away from her and back outside, scratching your head as you try to get your thoughts together. "It's just.... well... You should go look at the news. It could explain it better than I ever could."

 

"Ooookaay?" Ember replied, before walking towards you. Feeling something cool nudge your arm, you look over to see her holding a bowl, beckoning you to take it and eat it.

 

Giving her a soft thanks, you take the bowl before watching her leave to the Living room once again. You weren't that hungry anymore, but you did need to eat. Nibbling absentmindedly, you wait for your sister to come back, as you knew she probably would.

 

Your assumption was correct, as she came back a few minutes later, her bowl still in her hands and not completely eaten. She looked dazed and unsure, and you couldn't blame her. She leaned against the table right next to you, joining you in your gazing.

 

"So..." She murmured, voice soft in disbelief.

 

"So..." You reply back.

 

"Undertale is real now."

 

"Yep."

 

"And we are right next to Mount Ebott."

 

"Evidently."

 

"... How do you feel about it?"

 

"..."

 

"I don't know how to feel."

 

With that, the two of you stood there in silence, eating the meal provided, and looking through the window once more.

 

It was a beautiful day outside.

 

It was getting dark now, as the Sun was probably setting. You couldn't see it from this angle, but the reds, yellows, and pinks that stretched across the sky told enough. The silhouettes of trees and other houses dotted the landscape, reaching toward the horizon until it was nothing but a black blur.

 

Beyond the trees and dwindling houses stood the proud figure of what you know now as Mount Ebott in the distance, carving into the sky alone, away from the rest of the mountain range. How had that mountain not reminded you of Mount Ebott before? Who knows.

 

What you took most notice of was the sky around the Mountain. The sky was cloudless, and as the minutes ticked on and the sky grew darker, the first stars began to appear. Being at the edge of the city, you did have some light pollution, but it wasn't as bad as it could be. You bet it is even better out there, where the monster's were.

 

You wonder how they all were doing. You hope they are doing alright. Despite the unsure-ity about this situation, you find yourself going into a type of acceptance over it. It is surreal, to know that they are real, after all this time. You are happy, though, to know that they will be able to live on the surface in peace, hopefully.

 

Well, if the Government tried to do anything fishy, they would have the whole gaming community, fandom, and several other accepting people on their hides. You knew the Fandom itself will not tolerate any hostility towards them. They should be okay, for now at the very least.

You worry about how they were going to deal with knowing their life was in a video-game, though. How close was the game from actual reality? You saw some of the main cast on television, even Frisk for that matter, but who else was there with them? How will they cope with everything? Will they be able to cope? The thought of them being upset by the news hurt you.

 

Yet, that was a worry for another day, you decide, as you force the encroaching thoughts away. You instead continued to watch the night sky grow larger, filling you with excitement and nervousness for the future.

 

You wonder how the monsters were reacting to this. You hope they are able to see the night sky right now.

 

The thought of them happily stargazing on the mountain fills you with…

 

Something... you are not sure what it is, but you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the first one is posted! -fistpump-
> 
> This idea was made when I read stories that turned undertale into a reality. I wanted to make a story were the main character would seriously consider their actions with monsters and ponder what was truly right or wrong. Sooo, this was made! If you like this, or have any comments or ideas, feel free to post something down below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Name : Experiences of a Lifetime
> 
> Chapter Name : A New Experience
> 
> Story Summary : Tragedies are always a horrible experience; however, what happens after can vary based on the person. Those who are unable to deal with these experiences eventually perish. Others who have at least tried to move past it live on, but at the price of never being as strong as they were before. 
> 
> Yet, for those rare few who are determined enough to get past the tragedy, to be brave enough to bring justice to those affected, to persevere through all the pain the experience has caused, and to be able to keep their kindness, integrity, and patience towards others; they find themselves stronger than they ever were in the end.
> 
> You, _____ , are one of those few.
> 
> The road to recovery is never easy. Dangers both from in your mind and in the outside world will attack you at every turn. Yet, with who you are as a person and with the help of your newfound friends... You might just be able to heal from the past experiences.
> 
> And perhaps, you might just find something special too.

Most people who have met you would probably say that you are a very trusting person. However, for those few who really know you know very well that that is not the case.

Sure you are a nice person to everyone you meet, respect others opinions no matter how wrong you may think they are, and have an easygoing personality; but there is a fine line between being kind and being trusting. Despite how it may seem, you sure as hell weren't trusting of just anybody. In fact, there were very few you would say you actually trust.

Then, you wonder, why the hell did you put the weatherman as one of those few people?!

It was an early morning; the time being only seven forty-three by what your phone could tell, and you are seriously considering kicking the weatherman off of the trusted-list. The wind clawed at your dark wild hair, bringing with it the the scent of rapidly approaching rain. The weatherman had foretold that the storm would change its course before it got to the city, but he had been wrong.

Gazing up from the park trail, your green eyes took in the foreboding sight. Dark clouds, almost black with unshed rain, swirled angrily overhead. The air around you was uncomfortably humid, causing your pale skin to sweat slightly. Your only savior to your uncomfortable state was the young autumn winds giving you a pleasant chill to your uncomfortably warm body.

All you had wanted was to take a nice walk in the park. Is that to much to ask? You look around the park worriedly, tugging your backpack closer to you out of habit. It seemed like the park was deserted; it looks like the other people who would usually be around had been wise and thought twice about coming out here. Unfortunately, you probably are going to end up getting soaked by the looks of it since there was no cover in sight and you just had to forget your umbrella at home.

Common, you needed to think of some way to get out of this situation. You really didn't want to risk ruining your phone and sketch pads... Nor did you want to be the subject your sister's wrath. Noura would totally have your ass if you got soaked. The pavilions were in the park, but you were near the entrance and they were located all the way on the other side. There was no way you could get there in time before it started to rain, no matter how fast you were.

Quick now, you don't have much time. you walk mindlessly towards the entrance as you rack your brain for an idea. The only buildings around the park were private businesses, and wouldn't be pleased if you were to just take refuge in there.

Feeling for the small lump under your faded blue jacket, you suddenly get an idea. There was a bus stop not too far from the entrance to the park. While small it still had a station with a bench and a roof for protection. While not exactly ideal, it was better than getting soaked. You could get there in time before it started to pour if you sprinted there.

With the entrance in view, you went from the brisk walk you had started to a full on run, pulling up your hood over your head as if it could protect you from the droplets that had just began to fall. Ignoring the cool droplets, you passed through the entrance, grabbing one of the poles holding the sign to make a quick turn without slowing your momentum.

It always has been hard for you to breath in extremely humid conditions, and this time was no exception as you were quickly having to gasp for air. you ignored this as your lungs started to complain about the exercise; you have been through worse anyways. Now was not the time to simply let up, you just had to keep going.

With the rain steadily getting heavier, the station finally came into view, causing your lips to turn into a small smile. There, you were almost there now, just a little longer. Forcing yourself into a full on sprint, you finally close the distance, plopping down unceremoniously onto the bench as you try to catch your breath.

After sitting there for a minute or two, your breathing turns to normal and your heart beat slows; your body relaxing against the hard wood. It was pouring now, you noticed, as your eyes took in the misty streets devoid of any other life. With your head falling forward, you close your eyes, letting out a tired sigh.

It was silent, but not uncomfortably so as you gazed Absentmindedly out at the deserted streets, barely registering the rare vehicle that passed you by. The dim golden glow from the buildings' windows cast soft lights through the fog and onto the wet pavement, causing it to glitter slightly as the lights shifted. It was a beautiful sight, at least to you. It was the little things, small and usually unnoticed by most of the populace, that would give joy to your day. It was a bit funny, you noticed, that even after so much has happened some things, like this, would never change for you.

Your head turns to the side, looking down the road until it was completely obscured by the fog as your mind starts to go a different route.

However, so much has actually changed the past two years that it was almost hard to believe it yourself. The start had not been very... happy. The painful memories of the bleak walls of the hospital surfaced from the depths of your mind. Those had been troubling times, being bedridden and unable to do anything lest the strain would hurt you more than you already had been at the time. After you had been deemed to be in a more stable condition, Your sister and you had to deal with several months of chaos before everything had died down. Through that time, monsters, actual living monsters with magic of all things, resurfaced from their underground prison and integrated into society.

The world was in so much chaos at that time, so much change had been happening, yet you could not partake in the changes yourself, or get to really know any of the monsters. For a good recovery, your doctor had ordered you to stay at home and not to anything to stress your wounds until they healed enough. Heh, those were rather dark times for you, ones you rather not look back to.

You shake your head, forcing the encroaching memories away. There were good things to happen too. You still have your sister Noura, you have gained a few really good friends, the world has seemed to be sliding into a time of peace, and every day you grow stronger, now basically fully healed and regaining the strength you had, and even becoming stronger than you were two years ago.

You and Noura are safe and fine. You two could look forward to a future with humans and monsters. No one will manage to hurt you two now.

Not if you could help it.

Jeez, just look at where your mind has gone. You sit up, chuckling humorlessly as you bring your hand up, your fingers brushing through your hair. So, it was going to be one of those days huh? It seems your mind will never let you take a break.

You close your eyes once again, letting the sounds of the rain overtake your mind. Now wasn't the time to reminisce in the past. You'd much rather enjoy the moments of the present; feel the damp air, watch the glittering pavement, listen to the rapidly approaching footsteps...

... Wait what?

Your eyes snap open, looking down the road as you listen in closely. Nope, it defiantly wasn't your imagination it seemed, as the loud sound of boots hitting the concrete could be easily heard over the patter of the rain. Did some unfortunate soul get stuck out in the rain too?

Through the fog, a figure came into focus, rapidly growing bigger as the stranger grew closer. Looks like not everyone had been lucky enough to escape the rain on time.

After a few moments, the fog gave way, letting the person into your view.

Oh.

Oh wow.

Okay, you sure as hell weren't expecting this. Right there, closing the distance between the two of you was a skeleton, an actual living skeleton.

The skeleton monster came to a halt in front of you, dwarfing you easily as you stared up from your seat on the bench with wide eyes and a little bit intimidated by their stature. Dear God this guy was TALL! They stood in the rain in a disciplined stance, clad in what appeared to be armor, boots and gloves. His red scarf dangled behind him miserably, soaked thoroughly with trapped water.

Looking up shyly at the skeleton's face, your intimidation quickly switched to surprise and fascination as it was allot more expressive than you thought it would be. Though you were a bit confused as the skeleton seemed to be nervous for some reason, their gloves wringing together in what was probably a nervous habit.

"HUMAN," the skeleton spoke, his scratchy voice (at least he sounded like a guy to you) booming loudly, causing you to flinch slightly out of surprise, "MAY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TAKE REFUGE UNDER YOUR SHIELDED RESTING AREA FOR A BIT?"

After a moment, you blink, the question finally registering in your mind. You straighten up quickly, your cheeks burning slightly in embarrassment over your reaction over him. God, you had just stared at the poor guy; the thought of giving this Papyrus guy room to get out of the rain not even crossing your mind. Inwardly chastising yourself for being so rude, you clutch your bag closer to you as you quickly reply.

"Oh God, of course you can man!" You scoot over to the side, giving a worried glance, "Come on, before you get any more drenched than you already are."

Thankfully, the skeleton didn't seem to be upset by your staring, or perhaps he didn't even notice. Instead, his expression changed into one of the most pure smiles you had ever seen, seeming to be incredibly happy and relieved at your response. Ducking down a little bit, Papyrus moved under the station's roof, sitting down next to you.

"THANK YOU HUMAN!" Papyrus said cheerfully, his voice not dying down even a little. It must be a regular thing for him or something, you guess.

"I WAS STARTING TO THINK I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO RUN ALL THE WAY HOME TO FIND SHELTER." Papyrus spoke, letting out a small sigh. Before you could reply however, he quickly added, taking as good of a heroic pose as one could do while sitting down. "ER, I WOULDN'T MIND THAT OF COURSE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS ENJOYS HIS TRAINING, EVEN IF IT'S IN THE RAIN!"

You couldn't help but giggle at the skeleton's enthusiasm, feeling yourself relax a little bit more in his presence. despite his loud voice and daunting appearance, Papyrus seemed to be a nice guy. Well, from what little you could tell from him that is.

"Heh, I see. It's nice to see you're so enthusiastic about your training."

"OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GIVE NOTHING LESS THAN MY VERY BEST IN EVERYTHING I DO!"

Sitting there under the tiled roof, the storm did nothing to bother the two of you as you both chattered on. Well, Papyrus was doing most of the talking, but you didn't really mind. You were always more of a listener anyways.

Papyrus was surely able to talk for the two of you as he told you of his rather interesting life. He spoke of his training with a monster called Undyne fondly, who was evidently the former captain of the royal guard from underground, which led to him gushing about his culinary escapades. (Which worried you just a little bit. Wait, this Undyne girl caught her own house on fire?! Holy shit!)

From his somewhat frightening culinary adventures, he ended up talking a little bit about his friends and ended up at the subject of his brother. With how much fondness you could hear in Papyrus's voice when he spoke about his brother, your heart practically melted right then and there. Okay, this guy wasn't just nice, this guy was a precious bean. He truly seemed to care deeply for his brother, which was both so adorable and quite relatable.

"AH YES, MY BROTHER SANS. HE IS PRETTY GREAT, NOT AS GREAT AS ME OF COURSE, BUT PRETTY CLOSE!" Papyrus exclaimed with unconcealed pride before his expression turned annoyed, "HE WOULD BE EVEN GREATER IF THAT LAZYBONES WOULD JUST STOP WITH HIS TERRIBLE PUNS, BUT NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY TO MAKE HIM STOP HE JUST DOES MORE OF THEM!"

That sent you into a fit of giggles, finding the thought of the two brothers bickering over something like puns rather hilarious. No matter how close the siblings are, they will always find something to mess around with the other. It's like some hidden tradition that all siblings abide by.

"Well, you know how siblings can be sometimes." You give Papyrus a warm smile, thinking back to your own sister fondly, "Yet, no matter how annoying they can be at times, you still love them."

You didn't exactly notice, being too preoccupied thinking about Noura, but the skeleton's facial expression softened, looking at you with a searching gaze.

"YOU SOUND LIKE YOU KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE." Did his voice sound a little bit softer there? It was hard to tell...

Shaking your head a little to clear your thoughts, you reply, "Yeah, I had a large family of six, including me."

Your chest tightened painfully at that, but you tried your best to ignore it, focussing your thoughts towards Noura, "Now it's just me and my sister Noura though. Oh, she is really cool too! You should just see some of her artwork; they're really good!"

"NYEH HEH HEH! I AM SURE SHE IS RATHER COOL!" He exclaims, beaming at you before adding, "AFTER ALL, THIS Noura HUMAN COULDN'T BE THAT BAD IF SHE IS RELATED TO SUCH A GREAT AND KIND HUMAN LIKE YOU!"

Oh. You feel your cheeks burn at the compliment, letting your hair obscure your face as you gazed aimlessly ahead, letting out a small "yeah." in response. You've never really been good at dealing with compliments, and the way this precious bean had said it, as if it was merely a fact, didn't help much. Still though, you couldn't help the little bubbly feeling in your chest that quickly replaced the tightness, causing a smaller, relaxed smile to settle on your face.

You two sat in companionable silence, listening to the rain as it started to subside, if not just a little bit. It's been awhile since you have been this generally happy, or this relaxed in the presence of a near stranger for that matter. Perhaps it was the setting or the great company, but you felt lighter than you have in months... it was a nice feeling.

Though, there was one little something that was bugging you; a little question that had been in the back of your mind since the skeleton had asked to sit with you. Knowing well enough it would plague you for the rest of the day if you didn't ask, you muster up your courage and spoke.

"Hey... Papyrus?"

"YES, HUMAN?"

"When you came running to me... it had already been pouring for quite a while. Why didn't you go into one of the businesses to get out of the rain?" You face Papyrus, looking up at him with a questioning look, "Yeah, they probably wouldn't of been happy to have some random person in their place, but I am sure they wouldn't of tried to kick you out in this weather. I mean, yeah they might of been angry about it, but I'm sure they wouldn't be... that..."

Your words slowly die off as Papyrus's demeanor changed. He slumped down, not able to look you in the eyes as he was once again wringing his gloved hands together. His face looked worried, and perhaps a little bit upset, and you find yourself upset seeing him that way. It just felt so wrong, seeing this cheery, energetic monster with anything but that pure smile that had been on his face.

Then, it all hit you. Papyrus's strange reluctance to just claim a portion of the bench, his nervous expression that had been on his face, and the impression that he needed permission to sit with you wasn't just some strange habit this skeleton had. No, instead, Papyrus's strange behavior could of been from...

Dread coursed through you as one certain idea came into your mind. You didn't even need to look to know you probably have a horrified expression on your face. Gazing numbly at the skeleton monster, you find yourself speaking, your voice shaking slightly with suppressed emotions.

"N-no.... no way..." your eyes turn from numb to searching, almost pleading that your suspicion wasn't true, "no, th-they didn't... they didn't actually kick you out... d-did they?"

Papyrus didn't answer, but he didn't have to to know that your suspicion was true. He tensed, his expression turning to one of pain and sadness as he 'nyeh'ed nervously. Seeing that this precious bean had to go through such a horrible experience, and seeing how it hurt him...

It filled you with righteous anger.

"NYEH HEH, DON'T BE UPSET HUMAN!"

You blinked, surprised out of your thoughts as you focus back onto the skeleton. His smile was back, but it didn't seem to reach his sockets as he spoke on.

"YES, WHAT THOSE HUMANS HAD DONE MIGHT NOT OF BEEN THAT NICE," Papyrus's face darkened a bit before he quickly straightened up, giving you his best cheerful expression, "BUT YOU CAN'T LET THAT GET TO YOU! INSTEAD, THINK OF IT LIKE THIS. IF THOSE HUMANS DIDN'T MAKE ME LEAVE, THEN YOU WOULDN'T OF MET ME!"

Deep inside you were still angry at what your own kind had done, but seeing Papyrus try so hard to make you not be upset about it caused you to forcefully relax, giving him a smile he very much deserved.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," you say, stifling a sigh as you added, "While I don't approve with what they have done, it won't do to get mad at something I have no control over."

Still, you felt bad that this monster had to go through that, so after a few moments you speak again, " However, I can say that I'm sorry that they acted like that to you. Nothing can justify kicking you out like that."

Before you knew it, the tall skeleton wrapped his bony arms around you, giving you a surprisingly soft hug as he reassured you.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE HUMAN. YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

At first you stiffened, not prepared for the affection the tall skeleton was showing you, but you slowly relax, accepting the hug with a small guilty smile. Papyrus was right, you knew, but you still felt bad that he had to deal with all that.

"Alright..." You mumble, escaping a bony embrace to give him a crooked grin, which he returned with his own beaming smile. Your clothes were damp now, but you couldn't really muster up the will to care. After all, you were too preoccupied with your own thoughts right now.

You wanted to make it up to him, to prove that not all humans are like them, but you knew he wouldn't accept your apology. What could you do to make this right?

Then, another idea came to you. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Clapping your hands together, you straighten up and turn to your pack, opening it and rummaging through it's contents.

With a now curious skeleton looming over you from behind, you struggle through your admittedly messy pack. Dear lord, it was almost impossible to find anything in here. You knew you should've cleaned it out a few days ago instead of postponing it. That's what you get for being lazy you guess.

Pushing past one of your sketch pads, a flash of blue under the clutter catches your attention. Huh, you didn't remember anything cyan that should be in this backpack...

Pushing past the coloring pencils, erasers, and other art supplies, you reach the bottom of the pack to reveal...

"Pfft, o-ho my god!" You break into laughter, a wide grin stretching onto your face, "I had totally forgot this was still in here!"

Well, you were going to share some of the candy you had bought, but this was totally better. Excitedly taking the object in your hands, you pull it out and turn for the skeleton to see.

It was a cyan towel, a really big one that was soft and fluffy to the touch. It had been put in here because you had wanted to go to the beach with Noura, but it had never happened. You never cared enough to take it back out and had eventually forgotten about it altogether. Never before have you been so happy for being forgetful.

Papyrus gasped (he literally said "GASP"... this goober is going to kill you with his adorableness), his gloves going to his cheeks that seemed to be glowing gold slightly. The skeleton's eye sockets seemed to glitter with a starry eyed expression. How the hell was this guy doing that?! Oh well, you were just happy that he was happy again.

"WOWIE! Y-YOU WILL LEND ME YOUR OWN TOWEL TO DRY OFF?" With a nod of confirmation, he took off his gloves and scarf, putting them to the side before taking the towel and drying off.

After a while, he finished, the towel ending up on his head and acting like a cowl, obscuring his face from view most of the time. He sure seemed happy to be dry, if the flash of the pleasant expression on his face was anything to go by. You close your eyes, leaning back against the bench with a sense of fulfillment. Mentally, you check 'making a skeleton's day' off your 'things I have experienced' list.

"HUMAN," you look at the skeleton again, who was peering out at you through the towel shyly, only one of his sockets visible.

HNG. Precious. Little. Bean. Okay, this guy is officially going on your list of precious beans. He must be protected at all costs.

“Yeah Papyrus?” You ask, trying hard to keep your voice leveled. To your surprise, it worked.

“I MUST THANK YOU, HUMAN!” He smiled sweetly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, causing the towel to shift slightly. “YOU HAVE BEEN SO KIND TO ME, I AM NOT SURE HOW TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU…”

Before you could reassure him that there is no need for that, Papyrus brightens, shooting up from his seat in a burst of excitement.

“AH, I KNOW!” He exclaimed, striking a heroic pose once again as he dramatically pointed his bony finger at you, his smile like a ray of precious sunshine, “WHAT BETTER GIFT TO GIVE SUCH A GREAT HUMAN THAN THE FRIENDSHIP OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIMSELF?!”

Your eyes widened at his words, your mouth hanging open slightly as he laughed in his heroic tone. You could barely believe what you heard. He wanted to be… friends? Your heart warmed in your chest as you felt emotions course through you.

It’s been awhile since someone had been so adamant about befriending you, and usually, in a situation like this, you would find yourself wracked with nerves, unsure whether you should give your trust to the person. Here, however, none of those negative feelings came up to show their ugly heads. Somewhere, deep inside you, you knew you didn’t have to worry about Papyrus when it comes to trust. You hadn’t known him for long, but you already new he had a heart of gold.

“JUST THINK OF IT HUMAN _____,” He remarked, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he got lost in thought, “WE COULD HANG OUT, MEET UP AT THE PARK, I COULD LET YOU MEET MY BROTHER AND MY OTHER FRIENDS! NYEH HEH HEH, WE COULD HAVE SLEEPOVERS AND MOVIE NIGHTS AND WE COULD EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS LIKE THE FRIENDSHIP HANDBOOK SAYS. I COULD COOK YOU MY FAMOUS ‘FRIENDSHIP’ SPAGHETTI AND PERHAPS WE COULD EVEN RISE TO THE STATUS OF BEST FRIENDS!”

“Y-you really would want to be friends with… me?” Your voice was soft, looking at the skeleton with wonder and uncertainty. Why would he want to be friends with someone like you? You were nothing that special. You were scarred, close to being broken, and nowhere near as cool as he was.

Yet Papyrus was having none of that. He scooped you up into his arms into another boney embrace, twirling you around a few times before letting you down again. Keeping his hands on your shoulders, be looked down at you with a confident expression. There was no doubt, no worry in his voice as he spoke.

“OF COURSE HUMAN! THERE IS NOTHING ELSE I WOULD RATHER DO THAN BECOME YOUR FRIEND, WELL, IF YOU’LL HAVE ME THAT IS!”

He beamed down at you, and you couldn’t help but smile back. Your heart was going to explode with the preciousness coming from this skeleton. Never before have you felt so much affection for someone so quickly.

This time, you were the one to initiate the hug as you wrapped your arms around him as far as you could, your body feeling lighter than you have in months.

“I would love that.”

Papyrus squealed, picking you up and twirling you around again, leaving the both of you in a hearty bout of laughter.

Perhaps today wasn’t going to be one of those days.

Putting you back down once again, you sighed contentedly, looking out at the sky above. The two of you must've lost track of time, as the rain had finally stopped, a few breaks in the clouds shining the Sun’s rays down on the two of you. You had a feeling this was going to be a start to something special.

“WOWIE! IT SEEMS LIKE THE RAIN IS GONE FOR NOW.” Papyrus stated, taking out a phone from his battle body that miraculously was dry.

You weren’t expecting his sockets to bulge out, giving himself a comical shocked expression. You couldn’t help but snicker at this, putting your hand to your mouth. No, bad _____, no laughing at the skeli!

“IT'S ALREADY NOON?! I SHOULD'VE BEEN HOME TWO HOURS AGO!” He yelled, looking slightly upset which soon turned to annoyed, “I AM SURE SANS IS PROBABLY STILL ASLEEP. NYEH HEH HEH, WHAT WOULD HE DO WITHOUT SUCH A GREAT BROTHER LIKE ME?!”

“I don’t know man.” You shrug, grinning at him before taking out your own phone from your pocket. Wow, you really did lose track of time. “Oh, Noura is probably wondering where I am by now. I probably should head home.”

“INDEED HUMAN FRIEND _____, IT SEEMS WE BOTH HAVE TO PART WAYS…” He looked sad to have to leave you, but he quickly recovers, looking down at his phone as his face lights up. It seems like he has thought up an idea, “BUT WORRY NOT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL WELCOME YOU WITH MY PRESENCE SOON ENOUGH. UNTIL THEN, WE SHOULD EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS! THEN WE WILL STILL BE ABLE TO CONTACT EACH OTHER UNTIL WE HAVE THE CHANCE TO MEET AGAIN.”

Once you had a moment to fully process what he was asking, you agree, switching phones and putting your numbers within them. Once given back to you, you look down at your new contact number, eyeing the name that was put on.

‘THE GREAT PAPYRUS’

Oh lord he even types in all caps. You couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a giggle as you two said your goodbyes, going the opposite directions of the sidewalk.

You’ll have quite the story to tell Noura once you get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this one was actually one of my older story ideas. It chapter is also very long for something I've done. O.O
> 
> This one is a little bit darker that the over one I posted. The main character has a bad past, but she is recovering pretty well from it. Also, poor papy. q-q He shouldn't have to deal with all that crap. At least reader is there to make things right!
> 
> If you want me to continue with this one or just have some comment or idea, just post down below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired By : [Song of love or death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893700/chapters/18029839) (Work) by [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh)
> 
> The beginning is partially inspired by the story "Song of love or death". The actual story, however, has a completely different story-line. (At least I think so. I only read so far into this one.) Thank you SkylerSkyhigh for giving me quite the inspiration!
> 
> Story Name : Angel's Lament
> 
> Chapter Name : Epoch + Revival of HOPE
> 
> Story Summary : It has been long thought that humans didn't have magic anymore, that the ability had been lost after the Mages had died out. That, however, isn't true.
> 
> If one really looked closely at the world, they would find that magic using people still exist. Sure, they are no mages, but they still hold the special abilities given to them by their ancestors. Deep in the most remote places, these people live quiet lives, long forgotten in the minds of the populous.
> 
> Yet, since the release of the Monsters from their prison, these people and their past wont stay hidden forever. Soon, one extraordinary person will join in the monsters freedom, starting a new era no-one could have seen coming.
> 
> The magical humans have you as their angel, just like Frisk is the angel for Monsterkind. Will you lead your kind towards an era of peace, or will you lead them to ruin? Only time will reveal that answer.
> 
> WARNING - Contains brief mention of possible sexual content. Nothing is actually described though.

The wispy darkness was all you could see, all you have ever seen for so, so long. There was no light, no color, in this darkness your consciousness found itself in. It wasn’t cold, nor hot. There was no sound, nothing. All you felt was numbness and exhaustion as your magic was continuously taken from you while it tried to regenerate.

This cursed place was your prison. A prison you have been stuck in for countless years. How long has it been now? You lost track after the first thousand. 

Anger spiked through the numbness for a moment, but it disappeared as fast as it came. There was no use getting angry over what had happened. It's not like you can do anything about it now. Did you deserve this prison? No. No you didn’t. Several of the other humans had thought the same too, but it still happened. Those mages, the ones that you had once looked up to as a little child, betrayed you.

You had been nothing but a weapon to them. A puppet to keep the ‘lesser’ human masses under their control; and in the end, a weapon of mass destruction if the Monster race were to ever return.

Yet, with the help of old friends… you had been able to see past their facade. You defied them, tried to do what was right, and ultimately paid the price for it.

Now, you are here, stuck deep deep underground, shackled with several runic chains that sucked the magic from you to power the improved barrier similar to the one the Monsters had been stuck under. The barrier used all your magic to refuel itself and block it from being magically detected, leaving you an exhausted, weak mess. All you could do… was sleep.

 

Which, in turn, left you here in the abyss of your own mind. Sometimes you would have dreams or nightmares of your past, but most of the time you were here, waiting for the one escape you had found here.

The mages couldn’t think of everything. They might of made you powerless in this prison. They might of used spells to make the barrier’s magic nearly untraceable, but they never would of thought about this.

Suddenly, the darkness was just gone, leaving a library in its wake. The dusty halls spanned before your vision, even if you had no form here. Your consciousness searched the area, looking for the one soul in particular you knew was here.

Suddenly, once locking onto what you were looking for, the scene changed. In front of you, there was a study hall filled to the brim with papers and books. In the center of it all stood a man, pale and fairly lanky, showing a bit of his age through his tired, golden eyes. His long black hair was pinned back in a loose ponytail to keep from going into his eyes as he read on, a hefty looking book in his hands.

He must of felt your presence as he jumped just the slightest bit, closing the book and looking around for you. It was futile though. You both knew that you wouldn’t be seen.

“Hey Ace.” Your thoughts echoed through, looking down at the man with a certain fondness only a few have earned.

“Greetings _____.” He answered, his voice soft and silky sounding. His voice could relax even the most anxious of people. “I guess I must be asleep then.”

“That you are.” You chuckle, “I can’t say I am too very surprised that you are dreaming of working. You just can’t let yourself have a break, can you ?”

“I suppose not.” He chuckled with you, shaking his head before settling down on one of the chairs. His gaze wandered aimlessly as he continued, “Being the master historian does have its downsides.”

This was it. This was what you did to escape the abyss you have grown accustomed to, even if none of this was real. Nobody knows why you can contact other magic using humans through your dreams; hell, even you yourself don’t know why. Yet, you won’t look a gift horse in the mouth, as they say. This was better than being stuck in that darkness for the rest of eternity.

It wasn’t just Ace you could talk to, no. You have gained countless connections after connections over the years. You have listened to them, gave them what advice you could, and watched them live through their lives. You’ve contacted many who have lived and died. Only a few have had the luck to live as long as you have. Not everyone could be practically immortal like you.

Thankfully, Ace was one of those few.

You both talked throughout the hours of sleep, the time feeling a lot longer than what it really was. Being able to alter dreams is a really big help. Ace was like a mentor to you… almost a father figure really. He was the main one who had helped you see what the Mages were really doing. He had helped you escape them, letting you live with him until you grew into an adult. He even helped you, albeit a bit cautiously, when you had chosen to go against the mages.

If it were not for that traitor… you probably would of won.

That thought though, was for another time. You listen intently as Ace spoke of what has happened since you have last spoke with him. This was one of the things he loved to do for you since he still hadn’t found were your prison was located. Instead of beating himself up about it, he kept himself occupied with teaching you anything and everything he could as the years went on. You would probably be completely out of sync with the modern world right now if it weren’t for him.

Yet, alas, the dream couldn’t last forever, and as you said your goodbyes the world disappeared, leaving you in that abyss once again.

A sigh escaped you, floating aimlessly in the darkness. You are tired… so so tired. Your magic’s state,being as strong as it was, affected your physical state a lot more than any other human. You could barely stay awake for only a few minutes, and when you do you can’t even move. You have no strength whatsoever; it was infuriating.

You felt your soul twinge painfully, its pulse weak. The hope you have had was slowly disappearing over the years. You wonder… if you would lose all of it eventually. A dark, numb thought came to you. Could you truly die here? The barrier’s properties kept you from needing food and water, so you couldn’t die by those means. Could you… perhaps… if your soul lost the will to live? Would the barrier keep your soul from shattering too?

You didn’t feel anything from that thought, and that thought alone scared you. How far has your hope for living gone down? Did you truly lose the will to care that much? 

No. It would be selfish of you to give up living. There are people who need you. People who care about you… however few that might be. People have lived and died trying to find and save you. You can’t let their actions be in vain.

Growling in exhausted frustration, you force yourself to get lost in your mind, thinking of the stories you have thought up. You have always had a creative mind, and being here having nothing to do has helped in a way. Oh, so many stories you have created. You have even told a few of them to some of the children you came into contact before. Oh, they always loved it.

So caught up in your mind, you weren’t able to notice a shift, however small it was, in the world. You didn’t notice the feeling of magic breaking in the distance.

It would be a while until you would find out…. Monsters had resurfaced.

What you would never expect, however, was what happened next.

 

\-----

 

“Juli no.”

“Juli yes~”

It's been awhile since the monster’s have escaped their prison. You remember vividly when you had first found out. You had reached contact with a young boy named Jonah, a young shapeshifter who was being raised by Ace himself. He had been the one to tell, or fan-boy about it. To say you had not reacted in kind would… well… be a flat out lie.

You had been and still are thrilled to hear of their return, even if you can’t enjoy it yourself. Despite the longing to be free like them… You are happy they have integrated to the surface.

It almost gave you some hope as well. If they were able to get out… perhaps one day you would too.

It has been about a year… you think, since they were freed. You are still down here as always, but thankfully you still have people to turn to. Right now you were talking to what appeared to be an enchanting young woman, a vampire about a thousand years younger than you. To any human she would the the very vision of beautiful. She… knew that very well.

“Oh come on _____. You can’t say that you hadn’t had any dirty thoughts in that dreadful prison of yours. Like, there isn’t anything else there to do. Don't tell me your mind didn’t wander even the littlest bit~”

A frustrated sigh could be heard from you, and if you had a physical body here you probably would be blushing furiously. She does this EVERY time you get into contact with her, knowing very well it flusters you.

She is enjoying every moment too. 

Walking in tattered skinny jeans and a short shirt, the vampire went on in sync with the music. Her thick hips swayed alluringly to the beat, turning and kicking passionately to the spanish lyrics. Dancing has always been her passion, and now that she found herself with a relaxed, unjudging audience she would do this every time. You honestly don’t mind. Knowing she doesn’t have time awake to enjoy stuff like this, you don’t mind at all as long as she is enjoying herself.

She’s really fun to watch anyways.

“_____~” Her voice singed through the imagined training room, causing you to groan. “You know you can’t just ignore me forever~”

“Nope. Nada. I am not sayin’ a thing.”

“What, is the little angel too flustered to speak? Oh how cute~”

“God dammit Juli… This is not a regular topic one talks about.” You replied, inwardly wincing at the nickname. You had hoped that nickname would leave over the years… but no.

“Whatever do you mean?” Juli purred, giving off a confident smirk. This girl is going to be the end of you, “I talk to you about all my sexual kinks and endeavours all the time!”

“You don’t even give me a choice to listen to it or not!”

“But that is all part of the fun of being best friieennnds!” The vampire continued, now sounding whiny in tone. Another sigh escaped you, as well a few, well placed chuckles. 

“You sure have a weird definition of best friends.”

“Why thank you~” She grinned, giving a dramatic bow as the song finally came to an end. After a moment of silence, the two of you burst out in a fit of laughter. If you had a head here right now, you would be shaking it. She hasn’t changed in the least.

A few moments of contented silence occurred between the two of you. Watching her stretch, you decide to change into a more comfortable topic.

“Hey… how is everyone doing? Like… with monsters and magic users and all…?”

With that question, despite it being poorly spoken on your part, Juli still understood the tone that came with it. Her playful, teasing nature was put to the side as she stopped her stretching, looking up with a small wistful smile.

“Everything is going well… surprisingly well honestly.” She murmured, looking off somewhere as if she was looking into the distance, “Monsters have integrated a lot faster than I first would of expected. Their human ambassador must be pretty damn good with their job.”

“Of course there are still racist pigs and all trying to stop them, but more and more humans are accepting them every day. More rights are given to them by the government, and they are now free to travel to other countries if they want…”

“I have heard no incidents from any other Magic users dealing with the Monster race… so that is a plus. Though, it is not to very surprising to me. Most Magic users live far, far away from Mount Ebott, or… well out of the U.S honestly. Those who do live in the U.S seem to be coping well. I wouldn’t be surprised if you had some influence with that.”

With that, Juli winked with an amused giggle, causing embarrassment to spark within you.

“Oh, I don’t know about that…” you reply, giving off some nervous laughter, “but it is nice to hear that everything is going so well.”

“Oh give yourself some credit~” The woman chastised playfully with a grin, showing off those sharp fangs of hers, “You keep in contact with Magic users from all around the world daily. You help them through their lives without ever expecting anything in return. You talk so fondly of living with monsters and humans in peace… you don’t think that would change at least some of their minds?”

“I uh….” You stuttered, feeling the embarrassment grow stronger. You know she does have a point… but it is still hard for you to believe at times. You feel your head grow a little fuzzy at the thought of people looking up to you that much. Have you truly been that much of an influence?

“Hehe… Its kinda strange… to think that so many people would… actual-”

Uh… that is weird. The fuzziness is getting stronger.

“Uh… _____?” Juli spoke, sounding a bit concerned. To your surprise, you can’t seem to get a focus on her. “You okay?”

“Y-yea… I’m just…”

Okay, maybe you weren’t okay. The fuzziness was making it hard to think right now. It felt like static was flooding you mind, causing you to lose control.

Suddenly, the dream was ripped away from you, the panicked voice of Juli there but unintelligible. Soon, you were back in the abyss of your own mind… but it wasn’t over yet.

Panic started to flood through you as the static grew stronger, flooding your senses and even your sight. What was happening to you?! It was painful; you needed to get out. This has to stop!

The static, growing unbearable, forced you out of your own mind. For the first time in a long, long time, you fled the darkness of slumber.

\---

As you came to… you could feel the static vanish from your mind, causing a wave of relief to wash through you. God… that was weird. Nothing like that had ever happened to you before. At least it was over. Ugh, you hope it never happens again. That wasn’t much of a pleasant experience.

Fatigue was the first thing you noticed here, just as strong and as aggravating as ever. You were too weak to move, too exhausted to do anything. Your soul weakly pulsed in frustration. You’ve always hated this feeling.

Despite you exhaustion, you had enough energy to notice that… something was with you. You could feel it. The freezing, dry air was not empty… but filled with a familiar static charge.

Someone else was here with you.

No… that can’t be right. There was no way some unfortunate soul got stuck here as well. How long has it been like this? You were asleep most of the time… so you sure as hell wouldn’t know.

Somehow, you gathered what little strength you actually had, forcing your eyes to open up. It felt like you were trying to lift thousand pound weights, but you managed to do it.

You were at a sitting position at the back of this dark cave, the only light coming from the pulsing barrier in the distance. It was silent, the only sound coming from you weak, struggling breaths. you didn’t see anything that could cause this strange static charge, but it surely was there.

Then, through the tunnel leading to the barrier, appeared a speck of orange light. You blinked, unsure if you were seeing things… but no. It was actually there.

Everything was blurry to you, and it was too far away to see it clearly. You can’t get the energy to speak, so you simply sit there, watching as the light seemed to move around in mid air. Eventually, it seemed to notice you as it grew closer.

Not knowing what it might be, you feel fear spark in your soul. You were totally defenseless like this. How were you supposed to defend yourself if it were to be hostile?

Yet, your worries were unfounded. As it neared you, it’s form was finally revealed.

It's a… soul?

A bright, orange colored heart fluttered before you, its charge flooding your senses. It was strong… pure in a way only a child could hold. You couldn’t do anything but stare in awe at it. It's been so long since you’ve seen someone face to face, even if it was just their soul only.

It was someone… you were no longer alone.

Emotions coursed through you: happiness, relief, sadness, longing, and many others. Even if you talked to people through your dreams, it never could substitute to seeing another being here with you.

The soul glittered excitedly, dancing around in your vision. With a twirl, it zipped away, out of the cave and towards the entrance.

Sadness came upon you at its departure, partially out of being alone again and the thought that it wouldn't be able to go out. A human soul by itself wouldn’t be able to leave that barrier. It was stuck here with you now, unfortunately.

After a few moments, you felt another change. The static in the air changed, forming into something more complex. It was confusing. What in the world did that soul just do?

You would never of expected what happened next.

The orange light of the soul reappeared, but this time… it wasn’t alone. There was green… then yellow... There was purple and then behind that appeared blue and cyan.

Six souls floated to you. Six separate souls just as strong and pure as the rest.

You felt your soul flutter within you. After so many years, you were filled with HOPE.

The barrier you were locked in was weaker than the one the monsters were trapped by, as there were less mages back then, after the war had ended. That was why they improved the spell to drain your magic. They had known that if they didn’t, you would of eventually been able to break it.

Five Mages made this barrier… and there were six souls here with you now. With their combined strength, they could very well break it.

The souls came into position around me, twirling in place as the static charge grew stronger. You could feel their consciousnesses brush against you own, channeling their power together to do something big. Without warning, a plethora of colors invaded your vision, magic coursing around and through you. You couldn’t stop watching as the magic grew stronger and stronger, until you felt something shatter.

With that, darkness overwhelmed you once more.

\---

For once… you didn’t dream.

You didn’t dream, you didn’t chill in the black abyss, you didn’t even contact anyone. You actually fully slept, with no recollection of what you might of dreamed of. You hadn’t slept like this in so long, you actually were a bit confused when you woke up.

You freely opened you eyes, your confusion growing greater as you shifted in your sitting position. You could.. Move? Since when could that happen?

Then, you noticed something that caused you a bit of alarm. You had magic. There wasn’t much there… no, but you could feel it deep within your body, where your reserves would be. How… how was this possible?

Then, the memories came flooding back.

The souls, the magic… the barrier breaking. It wasn’t some fanciful dream… was it?

Your eyes widened, looking up from your seat to the entrance of the tunnel. There was no pulsing light to greet you. It was dark and quiet. Yet, focusing intently, you could feel the softest of breezes sweep over your pale face.

Mute with disbelief, you struggled up onto your two feet, feeling the now broken shackles slide off you as you stumble slowly through the cave and into the tunnel. Your overgrown hair swished behind you as you continued, not used to walking after so long of laying down. You couldn’t find the will to care though as you went on. You needed to see if what happened was real. You needed to know this wasn’t just some cruel dream.

Finally, you shakily stepped through the entrance, the residual magic of what once was the barrier still there. Ahead of you, you saw a sight that made you stop in your tracks.

It's been forever since you saw the night sky. 

You were on a mountain, the only sign of civilization being the golden lights flickering in the distance within the valley. To the side, your gaze flickered over the wavering silver sheen of water, probably an ocean, slightly reflecting the light of the full moon. In the distance, the dark form of a mountain obscured the horizon, reaching up to meet the clear starry sky just like the one you were on.

Despite everything, you were free.

You were finally free.

After what seemed like a lifetime, you finally let go. Glowing tracks of rainbow tinted tears mark your face as you stood, eyeing the Galaxy spread above you. The only thing you could bear to do at this moment as stare and whisper these two, shaky words.

“Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while, but I finally have something new for you all! Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this bit for a while, and I have about 7 arcs fully fleshed out and ready to write. The problem is that I ended up remembering that a big concept for it came from a story I read a loooong while ago. I went looking for it so I could ask permission to use it or at least give the person a shout-out for the idea.... but I couldn't find it. I even went through my entire story history for it and couldn't find it. I think it might of been deleted... 
> 
> I'll tell you the basic part of the concept. The reader (Who was the actual player of the Undertale Game) ends up hosting Gaster's soul in her own body so that it could heal and become whole again, allowing him to eventually return to existence. If anyone knows the person and story that had this concept please tell me.
> 
> Anyways, enough talk. Lets get on with the stuff your here for. 
> 
> Story Name : The Fallen Angel
> 
> Chapter Name : Prologue + The Aftermath
> 
> Story Summary : 
> 
> "Tra la la, the angel is coming~"  
> "The angel has fallen..."  
> "Tra la la, the fallen angel has awoken~!"
> 
> Three sayings told by the River Person, one told so many times while the others never had been spoken... until now.
> 
> The one person who made the life on the surface possible, the one who had led Frisk through the underground, and in the end fallen down, was you.
> 
> No one knows this, or that you even existed, well, most didn't at least.
> 
> The Monsters are finally free, but not everyone is as happy as they should be. Three people, Frisk, the River Person, and Gaster; know of the tragedy that took place. While the other two grieve for you, Gaster decides to take action, saving you from a permanent death.
> 
> Now, you have been revived in the world you once thought was nothing more than a video game. Soon, you will recover from your loss and try to make a place for yourself, making a new life filled with friendship, magic, and family along the way.

It's been a while.

Well, at least you think it has been, if what little active part your mind told you was right. Everything was too hazy to really put much thought into. How long has it been since you’ve been stuck like this... days, weeks, years? You didn’t really know. All you knew in this faded state was that it was dark, and peaceful. Nothing like before-

Before… your mind tried to look back, but your consciousness was in too much disarray. All you could remember… was night, knives, and pain. Oh god, so much pain.

It hurt to remember, so you let it go. You let your mind drift, looking back throughout your life.  
It wasn’t… the worst life, but it wasn’t great either. You never had any family, or any love interests to fill your life with. You'd had a few friends over the years, but they had all came and went.

It was how life worked, you guessed.

So, when you turned eighteen, you went and made a life for yourself… or tried to at least. You had just graduated high school, had a small apartment, a quaint little florist job. It wasn’t much… but it was a start.

You had been completely alone by then, so you decided to surround yourself with the things you loved. A tranquil peace came over you as to looked back at all the pleasant memories flashing into and out of focus: the great outdoors, rainy days, listening to music, camping out in the mountains, swimming, drawing on your computer, reading books, eyeing colorful flowers, watching your favorite shows and movies, playing with pets, making and eating food, playing video games, playing Undertale-

Undertale: your mind focused on the subject. Yes, Undertale grew on you in ways you never thought possible. You knew you could, at least to yourself, confess that you liked and cared for the characters more than you should. They weren’t real, you knew, but it didn’t stop your heart from caring for them.

It took you awhile to get the courage to play, but you did. It quickly became a haven from the responsibilities of your life, and you took great care in cherishing every moment you could. After all, you had been adamant in it being your one and only run.

You had gotten through it all, defeating Asriel and Destroying the barrier. Everything was as it should be.

Until, it wasn’t.

Reserved sadness came to you at that. Curse you for taking that break; curse the cheap apartment for the faulty lock. If it weren’t that, maybe things would of gone differently.

Maybe, you wouldn’t have died.

It didn’t matter much anymore, you supposed. There was no use getting angry now. 

Exhaustion filled your mind once more, blurring your focus. What use would dwelling on the past do? You’ve already come to terms over it. Now, all that was left, was for your consciousness to fade away into the darkness.

Darker  
Darker  
Yet  
D a r k e r  
. . .

 

\-----

Frisk had been through quite a lot.

They remembered the time when they first fell into the Underground; where everything had begun. They remembered it vividly; the soft petals of the golden flowers they had fallen on, the ancient stone pillars that stretched to the cave ceiling above, and the opening that seemed so, so far away. They had been utterly lost then, scared and confused as to what they should do. They knew of the stories about Mount Ebott (who didn't?), but they had never expected those legends to suddenly concern them.

Then, they had heard your voice.

To say that you scared them at first, was a big understatement. You had been a disembodied voice coming from seemingly nowhere, so no one would blame them if they were to say you had terrified them. Not only that, but they felt the uncontrollable urge to follow your advice, which terrified them even more. They had no choice in the matter as you directed them away from the light above ground and deeper into the dark ruins.

Yet, their fear didn't last too very long. In fact, it soon became apparent that you knew more than they did about this place, and took steps to make sure they were safe. You had known their name from the start, and you knew that Flowey's friendliness pellets would hurt them. As you helped them dodge the pellets, their fear turned into uncertainty and confusion.

How had you known who they were? Who were you even? No one else seemed to hear your voice, so perhaps you were just a figment of their imagination? Perhaps... they were going crazy? No, you knew things even they didn't know of, so that couldn't be right.  
So, as Toriel, or Goat Mom as you liked to call her, helped them through the Ruins, they let you lead them and listened, wanting to learn more.

You 'talked' to them, even though it was apparent that you thought this was nothing more than a game. They guessed you were just one of those people who were more vocal when they 'played' games. Well, at least it made it easier to learn about you. Not only that, but it was easy to see by the way you went through the ruins and guided them that you cared about your actions. You didn't mess around with the monsters like you could of or did anything bad just because you could. You seemed to genuinely care about the consequences of your actions.

You also seemed... sad. Later on, you would remind them of Sans in a way on that front. They never heard any other voices other than your own. Were you all alone? They could understand the feeling. Loneliness can really get to a person. Being in an orphanage was not the most hospitable place, after all.

By the time they had reached Toriel's house, their uncertainty had melted away into trust. You had taught them that these monsters weren't their enemies, that they could be befriended instead of harmed.   
That trust, however, was tested when you chose to leave Toriel.

Why would you want to leave her and the Ruins? You had seemed to really love Toriel by the way you had been talking about her, even making them call her mom on the phone, which they didn't mind of course. They had found a mother who would love and care for them the best she could at last and now you were wanting them to leave her. Why? It wasn't like they had anything up there on the surface.

They didn't want to leave, but they had no choice but to obey as you led them to battle with Toriel.

It didn't just scare them to fight with Toriel, it also was heartbreaking to do so to. It also seemed to be hard on you as well, which aggravated Frisk. You had wanted this, so why were you getting so upset about it?

Then, you spoke those words to 'yourself', words that changed everything as they continued to spare Toriel.

"I am sorry Tori, but we have to do this. I know you want to take care of Frisk here, but we can't stop now, even if the thought of living here with you is nice."

"Once we get to the end, you all can go and live on the surface. You can take care of Frisk up there then."

"Until then, you will just have to let us go. We need to go. We will free you all, if it is the last thing I do."

"That is a promise."

Then, everything started to make sense.

They left the ruins and went along; talking to Flowey, meeting Sans and Papyrus, and going through Snowdin. You grew better and better at dodging attacks, and you grew more compassionate and happy when playing the 'game'. That, in turn, made them more confident in what the two of you were doing was right.

Meeting Sans and Papyrus was a big turning point in their journey. They knew you cared about every monster they came across, even Jerry, but the skelebros (as you liked to call them) was obviously a special subject to you. You spoke about them so endearingly, enjoying their antics so much, that they didn't even think to be scared that Papyrus had been trying to capture them. They had put their complete trust in you for the first time, and they had gained two new friends because of that.

Even though you were an only child to their knowledge, they could see that you and Sans were so very similar when it comes to the love and affection of those they cared about. It was endearing really, how much you cared for everyone. If you and Sans were to ever meet, they knew the two of you would become the best of friends. Perhaps the two of you would be even more, if the tone in your voice you tried to hide said anything. Yep, they were going there, and they shipped it harder than even Alphys could ever ship. You, after all, seemed to have a certain softness for that pun loving skeleton, one that they expected to be more than just platonic.

Going away from your platonic love for Papyrus and probably not so platonic love for Sans, you had helped them through the battle with Paps, went through a very amusing date with him (You had actually panicked when you suggested they flirt with him, saying that you had not wanted to choose that button. It was hilarious.), and went to waterfall, where they met with Monster Kid and got attacked by Undyne. Eventually, you found a way through, getting them to befriend Undyne, getting through Alphys's and Mettaton's shenanigans, and leading them through the Judgement Hall and up to King Asgore's castle. 

In the end, they were able to defeat and spare Asgore. Everything seemed to be going well. Asgore wanted him and Toriel to take care of them like a family, and they had been overjoyed to hear that. You, however, seemed sad by it. 

They soon figured out why.

Watching the friendliness pellets kill Asgore was one of the most horrifying things that had happened in their journey, followed closely by the Omega Flowey battle after. Everything seemed pointless in that battle, like there was no way to continue, but you didn't give up.

Even when they died over and over again, you didn't let that stop you. You zoned out and focused on the fight, saying words that they never would forget.

 

"You see Flowey, why we don't give up is simple."

"We have friends to help out. I made a promise to see them to the surface and I intend to keep that promise."

[INTEGRITY]

"They deserve to be up there, they shouldn't suffer down here. It is just wrong."

[JUSTICE]

"Maybe I am just crazy, and I care for characters more than any reasonable person would..."

[KINDNESS]

"but I honestly don't care what they say, I will stick to my opinions about this game whether they like it or not."

[BRAVERY]

"I know you wouldn't understand that, even if you were to be able to hear me, but that doesn't matter. Even if you can't understand, we will keep on going, even if you kill us again and again."

[PERSEVERANCE]

"Even if it takes as a million tries, we will continue on fighting for their freedom. I am willing to wait that long."

[PATIENCE]

"We will never give up... as some would say, we will stay determined!"

[DETERMINATION]

 

With that, the other souls heard their pleas for help, and helped them defeat Flowey. 

After that, you spared Flowey. It was something even they had trouble doing, but you still did it. Your ability to forgive was unparalleled. It was something to admire about you. As they finally went through the exit, the two of you listened to the phone call from Sans and the others. It hurt them to know they were stuck down there now. You had promised they would free them, but it didn't work. What were they to do? Their determination didn't work...

Then, Flowey appeared again. There, evidently, was another way to end the game. At least, Flowey said so. They didn't trust him, but they trusted you, so they went along with you as you went back to the newest save.

It definitely wasn’t all there was to their journey, no. Alphys had a lot more hidden about her than they had first thought. She was able to reveal her feelings about Undyne, was able to tell them the truth about the Amalgamates, and was able to start healing from her mistakes. You understood that it was all an accident, and didn't put it against her. You still loved her.

As they said, very forgiving.

As they went back to the castle to Asgore, they were worried as to what would happen. Yeah, they were able to help Alphys, but what was that going to help in this situation?

A lot, apparently. When they finally faced Asgore once again, they hadn't expected Toriel of all monsters to appear. Helping Alphys gave them the extra time they needed for Toriel to choose to save them. Soon, their other friends started to appear, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans came to their rescue. Even Mettaton made an appearance. It filled them with hope, that you had been right in your judgement. They could all live down here in peace now, until they found a way to get them to the surface.  
That was, until Flowey appeared.

Flowey had tricked the two of you, as it seemed, and now he once again had the human souls, as well as their friends. What were they supposed to do?! As Flowey attacked them again, they felt their hopes for a good future dwindle with every hit.

As they thought it was all over, the last hit never came.

Soon, their friends started to block the attacks for them, and with every successful block they felt their health get better and better. Soon, every other monster came to their aid, standing by them...

Filling them with determination.

Even as Flowey absorbed every soul, they knew they wouldn't give up. They would face whatever monstrosity Flowey had in store for them.

They, however, didn't expect a boss monster in Flowey's place.

Then, they could understand why you spared Flowey. As they battled Asriel Dreemurr, they finally felt they understood why you had tried so hard this whole time. You knew everything that was going to happen, didn't you? You knew that even the worst of people could be redeemed, could have a second chance. After everything, you would still wish to save them, even Asriel. No matter the odds, even if it seemed impossible, your love for everyone would find some way to get them all out of here.

They could feel both your and their souls beating as one. Your unbreakable compassion, mixed with their determination, kept them from dying. They refused to die, they refused to give up.

You were such a special person, they could feel it as they continued on and on. You dared to hope so much for others, yet you wished nothing for yourself. As they struggled to do anything, they didn't fear. No, they knew you would find a way, and as they figured out no one else could save them, they figured out another option instead. They would have to save the others instead.

Saving the lost souls, and in turn Asriel, they continued on. Everyone was counting on them; you were counting on them. 

Even as Asriel hit them with his strongest attack, and their health went so close to zero, they held on. They would never give up.

And finally, it all paid off. 

They defeated Asriel, forgiving him as you wished to do, and hugged them before finally departing, watching as Asriel used every soul in the underground to finally break the barrier. Once Asriel left, they woke up surrounded by their friends, them not knowing what had truly happened.

Their journey had finally been over. They could leave the Underground like you had promised.

Yet, it wasn’t over, not by a long shot.

When they thought about going to the surface, they realized something. If they left, there was a good possibility that you wouldn’t come with them. If this connection between you and them was linked to this ‘game’ of yours, them finishing it would destroy it… right? They... they hadn't given any thought as to what would happen after they reached the surface. Was it true... that your journey together would end here? They had found themselves not wanting you to leave, which surprised them. It would be nice to be on the surface, able to control their body again... but they had also grown attached to you. You deserved to participate in their life on the surface as far as they were concerned. They wanted you to accompany them, if only in voice, for the years to come.

Yet, they wouldn’t get that, in fact, they would get the last thing they would ever want.

They don’t remember much, as they had been way too panicked. All they remember was the sound of a door opening, loud bangs of a struggle, your piercing scream, and your pained breath as you returned. To their knowledge, something horrible had happened and you were hurt, and they had feared for your life.

Despite everything, you saw it to the end. You, somehow, decided to lead them outside, telling them to be the ambassador to the monsters as well as to live with Toriel.

Then, you were gone.

It's been silent since then… they missed you and your voice, your constant advice and loving personality. Were you dead, alive? They didn’t know… but they grieved for you nonetheless.

If only they could talk to you at least once and thank you for everything you did… but they couldn’t.

They missed you so much… but for you, they would continue on. For you… they would stay determined.

 

\----- Le next chapter -----

 

It's been several months now since the barrier broke.

Monsterkind's integration to the surface has been going surprisingly well. Humans, once the word got out about Monsterkind's existence, had been, for the most part, accepting. They had by now fully transported the monsters to the surface, the government allowing them to integrate into the cities and ocean near Mount Ebott. Despite a bit of the populace not being that supportive of the monsters, they have been able to accomplish a lot in the relatively short span of time.

The King and Queen have managed to gain custody of Frisk after a long court case with the authorities. Now they lived in a mansion in a private housing area next to Ebbot city, along with the rest of the main group.

Alphys was able to quickly get a job at a university, working with some of the brightest minds in the country. Undyne is currently living with her, as they now are in an official relationship, and is now aiming to one day open up a Gym of her own. Until then, she is going to work as a gym teacher at Toriel's school, which was bound to open in a month or two.

Mettaton and Nabstablook, of course, rose quickly in the media's spotlight. Now, they were quickly climbing in popularity, especially Mettaton, becoming celebrities among not just Monsterkind, but humanity as well.

Sans and Papyrus were, obviously, still living together in their own home. Papyrus, now the official mascot for Monsterkind, accompanies Frisk to their speeches and promotes Monsterkind whenever he can. When he is not on duty, he works with Asgore in his flower shop. Sans, not very surprisingly, still works at an array of small jobs, like his hot dog stand and stand up comedian gig.

Things are looking bright for their future, in all directions honestly, but there are some things that still bothered them. Monster hate and terrorism were some of them, but that wasn't the major part of their worries.

It was Frisk.

\-----

Sans might be a bonehead, but he was a lot more perceptive than most gave him credit for.

It was obvious from the start, when Toriel had carried a crying Frisk down the mountain, that something had happened. The problem was... no one knew what or why they had been so upset. They were so distraught, that the group delayed their trip and brought them back to the Underground for a whole week to recover.

The whole Underground had been so worried for them, seeing as something had to be wrong for their savior to be so distraught. Yet, as time went on, they seemed to recover, on the outside at least.

They never told anyone what had happened. Not Toriel, not Asgore, not anyone. Not even Sans himself knew what had happened. He had tried several times to convince the kiddo to tell him, but they always just shook their head and sighed.

To many it may seem that they were okay now, but Sans knew better. Frisk never really fully recovered from whatever ordeal they had gone through. Several times, when Frisk would wake up from nightmares and go to him for comfort, they wouldn't ever tell them what the nightmare would be about.

You see, Sans knew of the kid's ability to reset. Not too long after their freedom, he had talked to Frisk about it, and they had confessed that he had been right with his assumptions. They, however, had told them they had never did a true reset, and promised they never will. Both of them had nightmares, nightmares that they both suspected were alternate timelines, and would always come to the other for support. They had grown very close over these few months, but even then they would not utter a word about what had made them upset, and still did to this very day.

It frustrated him to no end.

Yet, as he watched them walk towards the park's river in Ebott City, smiling all the way, he knew he wouldn't push it. Papyrus was alive, everyone was alive, happy and thriving on the surface because of them. He had no right to try to push the answers out of them. For now, all he could do was support them the best he could and be there when they needed it.

And so he would.

\-----

Frisk walked up to the riverside, approaching the hooded figure as they waved at Sans with a smile.

This has become a routine for them now, taking a ride on the Riverperson's boat. Every two weeks they would come here, ride with the Riverperson, and talk to them. They never spoke back, just listened, but Frisk was okay with that. As long as Frisk knew they understood, it was alright to them.

The Riverperson did understand, too. They were probably the only other person in this world that could. They didn't think even Sans would understand the situation, of you that is.

It hadn't been long after they migrated to the surface when they found out the Riverperson knew about you. How they did, they weren't sure. Yet, they both knew something in common, and they both had been grieving over it.

After Monsterkind got a decent camp set up, Frisk had gotten word that something was wrong with the Riverperson. Evidently, they seemed to be in distress, and wasn’t giving anyone a ride on their boat. Since this was slowing down the transportation of monsters to the surface, Frisk went to find out what was wrong.

It took them awhile to get anything out of the Riverperson, but they eventually cracked, telling them that ‘the angel’ had fallen. It didn’t take much to add two and two together and figure out it was you.

so Frisk decided to start telling them about you, and tried to move on.

You had left a hole in your departure, one that had caused so much grief for them. You were gone, the one that they had most looked up to. They tried not to show it, tried to move on. They didn't want to burden their knowledge on their friends and family, not Sans, not Mom, not Dad... They already had to worry about so much, they didn't need more on their plate.

So, to cope with the hole you left behind, they would talk to the Riverperson... for now.

"Tra la la." The Riverperson spoke, their tone not the sing-song voice that they once knew. You had left your mark on them, too, "Would you care for a ride?"

Signing a yes, they hopped on, sitting down comfortably on the wood before they were off.

They looked out in silence, Gazing out at the beauty of this day. It was late summer, the trees holding the richest of greens it would hold this year. No clouds were in the sky, allowing the sunshine to rain down upon the land, causing the river-water to sparkle with its soft movements. The birds sang their cheerful songs, being backed up by the cicadas' loud calls. Monsters and humans alike enjoyed the beautiful summer day, picnicking, playing ball, or just simply chatting among themselves.

It was a beautiful day outside.

"___ would of loved to see this." Their voice murmured softly. They almost never spoke, as they found it hard to actually do themselves. Yet, right now, with only the Riverperson at their side, they didn't find themselves minding, "She always wanted to see everyone happy on the Surface."

A comfortable silence came between the two of them as they went on. Looking out at the peaceful park. Nothing else really needed to be said. They had said everything about you by now, and all that was left was nothingness.

They wondered if they would ever be able to find peace again, like the peace they found before them.

For some reason, they doubted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest... I might revise parts of the prologue. The concept would be exactly the same, but I think I could of worded or paced certain areas a bit better. 
> 
> Other than that, tell me your thoughts about this one if ya want! Honestly, I have a good feeling about this one. I might just commit to this one if it gets taken well. OvO
> 
> Have a good day and I'll see ya all later.


End file.
